Nemo's Underwater Adventures
Nemo's Underwater Adventures is an all-new TV series that is set to be released on January 2, 2019 by Disney Channel and Hasbro Studios. The series will be directed by Sharon Miller and created by Andrew Stanton, and is set to air on Disney Channel and Disney XD. Episode Guide Season 1 #Dory the Drama Queen - Dory thinks she doesn't get enough respect, so she decides to be a drama queen, but it eventually annoys everyone. #Stop It, Sheldon! - Sheldon won't stop playing rough. #Mine - The seagulls show up at the reef, all rambunctious. They have to be settled down. #Gill's Greatest Escape - Gill and his gang finally escape. #Friends For Life #Stay Awake, Dory! - Dory is told by Marlin that she's been sleep-swimming over thirty-four times. The others plan a sleepover to make sure Dory doesn't do it again. #Marlin & Gurgle #Tad the Scientist - Tad takes up science. #Darla Strikes Again #Full Throttle #Pearl's Twirling Class #Keep Trying, Nemo! #Nemo & Bruce #Crocodile Chase #Who's Obnoxious Now, Tad? #Sheldon's Cold - Sheldon gets a cold, where he's more sneezy. Nemo's friends try their best to cure him. #An Exciting Day For Mr. Ray #The Trouble With The Moonfish #Don't Be Rude #Bill's Best Mate #Tad Tries It Out - Tad encounters something new, and can't take his eyes off it. #Octopi Aren't Built For Mount Wannahockaloogie #Tad's Homework - Tad forgets to bring his homework and tries very hard not to do it next time. #Jacques' Replacement - Jacques comes down with "cleaning shrimp cold", so Gill has Nemo fill in for him, but it's not that easy for him. #Dory's Worst Day #Dory's New Day #Rudder and Fluke #Gerald's Bucket Season 2 # Sleep Swimming # Bloat's Puffing Moments # Nigel & Becky # Nemo's Whale-Speak # Mr. Ray's New Student # Tad's Girlfriend # Reef Olympics # Short-Term Memory Loss Foam # Dancing Lessons # Destiny & Bruce # Super Dory # Atchoo! # Fastest Fish Competition # Creature Mysteries # Fear of Sharks # Losing Dory Again - Dory swims off to a mysterious place, leading her to get lost...again! # Father's Day # Super Nemo # Crush Rocks # Whale Ride # Squirt Rocks # Righteous # Midnight Zone # Sea Turtle Race # Crush and Dory Season 3 # Sleepover # From Baby to Adult # Marlin Runs For President # Christmas Presents # Shell Crisis # Monster On The Loose # Vacation Day # Marlin's Father # Peach and Bloat # Substitute Teacher Blenny # Mommy and Me # Detective Bailey - Pearl found a pearl from a clam and decides to give it to Nemo as a present, but when she checks back on it, it's missing! Don't worry, Detective Bailey is on the case! # Queen Pearl # Nemo's Food Delivery Service # Surprise! # A Pet for Nemo # Meet Phoebe # Dreams # Filthy Gurgle Season 4 #Marlin's Childhood #A Clue for Dory #Saving the Reef #Abyssal Zone #Super Dory - After saving Marlin's life, Dory thinks of herself as a superheroine. #Kelp Forest - Gill encounters a mysterious kelp forest. #The Amazon #Scaredy Fish #Underwater Bus #A Tale of Two Sea Dragons #Steam Vents #The Haunted Ship #Captain Dory #Fish Are Friends, Not Food #Fishy Tails #Take a Dive #Stormy Weather #Squid Chase #Hide and Seek - Nemo plans a game of hide and seek, but one of his friends are missing! #tidal zone #along the coast #Ride the wave #Warm waters #Deep dark sea #Scuba diving #Shipwreck #Undersea machines #the lost treasure #dory's vacation #nemo's field trip #gone fishing #camping out Season 5 * You Were Fooled! Cast Debi Debiberry as Nemo Albert Brooks as Marlin Kathleen Barr as Dory Cathy Weseluck as Tad Ashleigh Ball as Sheldon Andrea Libman as Pearl Ron Halder as Mr. Ray Jerome Ranft as Jacques Tara Strong as Deb Stephen Root as Bubbles Michael Brandon as Bloat Williem Dafoe as Gill Barry Humphries as Bruce Shane Jacobson as Anchor Jess Harnell as Chum Andrew Stanton as Crush Grey DeLisle as Squirt Diane Keaton as Jenny Eugene Levy as Charlie Elizabeth Perkins as Coral Ty Burrell as Bailey Jules de Jongh as Destiny Bob Bergen as Blenny Diane Keaton As Jenny Frank Welker as Blue Whale Jesse Moss Ian James Corlett Owen Wilson Joseph May Mike Nawrocki Mike Myers Jordy Ranft